Detalles , Detalles esos sucios detalles
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Shiryu espia a sierto niño de ojos verdes ya a Hyoga en situaciones comprometedoras , ¿ luego querra parte del pastel? para los que querian que sufriera Hyoga despuesde lo que paso en¿ soy yo en realidad tu Heroe, aunque es idependiente
1. Default Chapter

Este ff esta dedicado especialmente a Paolis , por haber echo tanto por complacerme .

Aaaaa no sabes el gusto que me dio , me encanta tu ff y bueno aquí va otro de voyeristas para corresponderte jajajaja mas sucio creo , pero te mereces un respiro por esforzarte tanto , veras me encanta que me dejen comentarios , pero me parece un detalla maravillosos que hallas tomado el mío en cuanta, siendo un comentario tan pequeño pero aun así lo tomaste en cuenta y lo pusiste al principio de tu lista.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa soy tan feliz por ello, que por eso te dedico este ff

Detalles detalles esos sucios detalles

Es maldito árbol frente su ventana y el hecho de ser vecinos tiene toda la culpa

Si claro Saori, sabia que si ponía a shun juntó al cuarto de su hermano este hubiera matado a Hyoga desde hace mucho, yo lo mataría también pero no se antoja ponerle fin al jueguito.

Aquello comenzó de nuevo, no, no se oía en toda la casa porque

había un trecho enorme entre las 3 habitaciones ocupadas del ala derecha y las otras del lado izquierdo separadas por las escaleras

casi todas las habitaciones del ala derecha estaban ocupadas solo faltaban 3 caballeros de tener habitación y esos eran Hyoga , Shun y Shiryu a quienes les había tocado las habitaciones del otro lado, justo después de ellos estaban las habitaciones de invitados.

Hyoga , Shun se la pasaban teniendo relaciones casi todas las noches era casi una rutina, después de cenar se iba cada quien a su cuarto y Hyoga y Shun fingían que se despedían pero como a las 2 am a veces (5 de cada 7 noches en promedio)el rechinar de la puerta de shun se escuchaba y entonces Shiryu sabia lo que seguía.

El golpeteo del respaldo, los gemiditos sensuales de shun ( dios que pulmones tenia ese niño para gemir , dar grititos y repetir el nombre de Hyoga como mantra perpetuo)

Un noche de tantas Shiryu no puedo mas ¿Qué demonios le hace Hyoga a shun para ponerlo así¿ porque a veces escuchaba y se preocupaba escuchando cosas como , no… no quiero jugar a eso…Hyoga……. hooooo Hyoga aaaaaaaa… ¿ Y que demonios le hacia hyoga al pobrecillo e ingenuo de shun ?digo aparte de lo obvio porque era mas que obvio que tenían relaciones muy intimas….

Allí estaba la maldita puerta esta vez no lo iban a dejar con la duda…. Shiryu salio de su cuarto por la ventana y se trepo al árbol frente a la ventana de shun había una vista excelente desde allí y el follaje lo ocultaba todo completamente.

La ventana estaba abierta y las cosas habían ya comenzado a ponerse muy calientes, estaban en la preliminares siempre había algunas , unas mas largas que otras Shun tratando de mandar a hyoga a su cuarto y haciéndose del rogar. El rubio suplicando y haciendo cositas que calentaban a shun hasta que se daba por vencido , no que luchara gran cosa ¿verdad?

Hyoga mi hermano esta en casa mejor esta noche no ……..

El no se enterará de nada, nunca se entera… anda no te hagas del rogar chiquito..- dijo con voz melosa acariciándolo de forma pecaminosa

Pero .. Hyoga…

Anda dame gusto aunque sea un ratito amor, mira que ayer no lo hicimos y…….

Hyoga no tenemos que hacerlo como tarea a diario ¿sabes, el amor incluye otras cosas

De acuerdo mientras no excluya tu cama, por mi puede incluir de todo…- dijo maliciosamente empujándolo a la cama ya lo había comenzado a desvestir y lo besaba salvajemente , shun se resigno y Hyoga estaba dándose gusto con un jugueteo malicioso.

Shiryu desde donde estaba veía y se saboreaba los besos , tenia novia cierto y le gustaba pero es que Shun ….cielos que niño mas bello y que cuerpecito mas torneado y esas piel blanca con sus labios rosa pálido. Si había que admitir que ya Shiryu había fantaseado con besar o acariciar a Shun, de ves encunado sobretodo cuando al escuchar la serenata de sonidos orgásmicos que tan seguido le daban sus vecinos era casi inevitable.

El estaba espiándolos y esto le encantaba, lo estaba poniendo muy, acalorado a pesar de estar a la intemperie

Hyoga estaba ya desnudo y su cuerpo era tambien muy bello , shun estaba a su merced en la cama era mas que claro quien llevaba la batuta en la relación

Shun con su hermoso cuerpo extendido sobre el colchón dejaba ver a la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche. Lo bien que la pasaba Hyoga lo tomaba en su boca con ferocidad y el pobrecito shun se aferraba a la colcha arqueándose de placer.

Hyoga se detuvo y lo hizo acostarse de lado, acaricio su cuerpo y comenzó a poseerlo con un devoto sacrifico, que lo hundía en una lujuria de niveles insospechados , Shiryu trago saliva y comenzó a buscar consuelo en su propia mano. Su cabeza descanzaba sobre una rama áspera y el viento frió no le ayudaba mucho, pero cubria sus suspiros con sus propios susurros en las hojas lo cual era un alivio pues de otra manera lo hubiesen escuchado. O tal ve no estaban ocupados

Ambos llegaron aun climax maravillosso incluso ese morvoso voyerista escondido , cuando, algo llamo la atención de Shiryu

Bueno amor es hora de jugar

No Hyoga no quiero , no me gustan esos juegos…(beso apasionado) y…(mas beso apasionado)

Vamos solo será un ratito no hemos jugado en todo el mes… -dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa pervertida y Shiryu que estaba lejos de allí sintió de pronto un escalofrió de miedo, por lo que pasaría con shun , cuando vio que el rubio sacaba unas cuerdas de debajo de la cama.

Cielos pobre shun lucia tan indefenso y sumiso y había tanto en sus ojos……

…………………………………………

Jaja lo siento lo siento si amo amarrar a los personajes quien alguna ves leyó un ff mio lo sabe quien alguna ves ha visto lo que Rumil le hace a Muede lo sabe ¿verdad Val, lo bueno es que soy buena con las cuerdas ( modestia muy, muy, aparte jijiji) cuando se trata de escribir mi imaginación no se ata con ellas jajajjajajaa

Ojala les guste este ff solo tendra dos capítulos amenso qe quieran mas pero no se los recomiendo lo pensé así y s sigo poe ereste camino las cosas se pondran feas , habria trios de nuestros protagonistas, shun no la pasaria muy bien …………mmmmmmmmm. Si bueno si se lo pasaría muy bien pero trabajaría mas y se cansaría y no queremos eso nonononono , no queremos pervertirlo demasiado jajajjaaj aun


	2. cuerdas

Shun suplicaba con su voz inocente

Hyoga no me gusta que me amarres te juro que hare lo que me pidas no necesitas atarme-dijo con voz melosa y suplicante- Hyoga…….

Pero el no lo escuchaba lo había volteado boca abajo y le ataba las manos a la espalda cuando finalmente termino comenzó a besar la espalda de Shun- tranquilo amor será solo un ratito .

El chico de ojos verdes sintió como Hyoga le hacia caricias cada vez mas intimas y sus dedos se colaban en su entradita

Shiryu estaba han en aquel árbol-

dioses esto no me lo puedo creer es mas esto debo tenerlo - Shiruy bajo rápidamente del árbol y claro de algo han de servir tener habilidades especiales como caballero , por ejemplo la habilidad para correr extremadamente rápido a su cuarto y la habilidad para volver a su sitio antes de que pase mas de un minuto completo. Esto tengo que grabarlo para la prosperidad, dijo con una sonrisa perversa mientras observaba la escena

Hyoga tenía a shun sobre su espalda, desnudo, acostado a lo ancho y no a lo largo de la cama y atado. Pobre shun el aun suplicaba que lo desataran, pero Hyoga lo ignoraba completamente, el lo empujo un poco, y la nuca de shun quedo sobre el borde de la cama.

Su cabeza colgó un poco hacia atrás y sus cabellos colgaban libremente en dirección al piso, sus lagrimas corrían libremente al piso.

Hyoga yo haré lo que quieras no necesitas atarme, amor, sabes que haré lo que quieras…-Shun comenzó a jadear Hyoga , le había tomado un su boca y Shun deseaba tanto acariciar los cabellos rubios de su amante , pero estaba atado lo único que podía hacer era arquearse en la cama para tratar de incrementar el contacto pero cada vez que lo hacia Hyoga se alejaba y lo hacia mas lentamente.

Hyoga tenia una sonrisa que daba miedo-Shiryu sintió una oleada de miedo por el pequeño shun y se mezclo con infinita excitación cuando un muy desnudo ruso camino lentamente por la habitación diciendo¿ que te paréese que usemos el regalo que te di?

El rubio abría un cajón y Shun trataba de enderezar la cabeza para ver que hacia , su amante quien regreso a el con algo en la mano.

Era un vibrador, pero no cualquiera.

¡¡¡¡Que demonios!…- exclamó Shiryu – pero si es un enorme, grueso, venoso y color piel con la forma de ……….-El moreno no acabo la frase Hyoga metía el vibrador en Shun y el gritaba con toda la moderación posible para evitar despertar a nadie mas en la casa.

Si no guardas silencio amor nos van a descubrir- dijo Hyoga a shun que lloraba cada ves mas mientras que sus gemidos se mezclaban con el dolor y el placer de tener dentro suyo algo tan grueso y que sin embargo lo lastimaba un poco con tanta vibración , el adolescente de ojos verdes no podía callarse…. No importando cuando lo intentara.

Maldito Hyoga -dijo el espía del árbol que al parecer estaba grabando la escena completa.

Hyoga…. Hy…..oga….. amor …aaaaaaa…..aggggggaaaaaa……. para…. por favor…. Para..

-No aun shun espera

Shun no podía dejar de gritar, si seguía así todo mundo se daría cuanta, Hyoga que observaba masturbándose la escena camino hasta el borde de la cama donde la cabeza de shun colgaba hacia atrás y le hizo apaciguar los sonidos de su boca dándole a esta un mejor uso.

Shun comenzó a succionar y a lamer a hyoga más por consuelo e instinto que por otra

cosa.

La vista desde el árbol era inigualable y escalofriante, el moreno de cabellos largos le estaban dando unas ganas de poner en su sitio a ese rubio abusivo, que se aprovechaba de la nobleza de su pequeño amante. Y sin embargo era erótico , muy erótico ver a shun así, las manos de Shiryu parecían entender esto al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo , mas que su propio cerebro

Así que por eso shun lloraba tanto algunas noches mmm….-Shiryu se consolaba a si mismo , con gran impaciencia . Después de todo y a pesar de lo que hicieran, era tan hermoso el pequeño Shun y Hyoga estaba muy bien también

Hyoga comenzó a dejar que la sensación lo embriagara junto con la vista y acarició los pezones de Shun pellizcándolos muy suavemente, solo para acariciarlos con ternura un rato y lujuria al siguiente y finalmente se agacho lentamente y fue lamiendo el cuerpo blanco , se detuvo en el ombligo y jugo un rato allí con su lengua, bajo un poco mas y comenzó a darle sexo oral a shun, lo mismo que el lo hacia con hyoga.

Comenzó a sacar el vibrador poco a poco y lo apago. Empezó a juguetear metiendo y sacando solo la punta del juguete en Shun.

Shun ahora que estaba más relajado parecía estar finalmente recibiendo un gran gozo.

Hyoga lo tenia demasiado ocupado en ese momento, ocupaba su boca, sus entradita y tomaba su masculinidad entre sus labios y lo hacia subir al cielo de un modo increíble.

Shun exploto en un orgasmo que de no tener su boquita ya muy ocupada, hubiera pegado de gritos como para levantar a los muertos.

Shiriu también disfruto de aquel momento, aun en su soledad.¿¿Había mencionado lo hábiles que son los caballeros¿¿y las grandes… ejem velocidades que alcanzan?

Hyoga termino al unísono de su pequeño amante y tan rápido como pudo se separo de el.

Se sentó en la cama y cargo a shun para ponerlo en su regazo sentándolo como un niño al que le vas a contar un cuanto antes de dormir.

Mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del chico de ojos verdes lo desato y Shun se abrazo a el fuertemente sollozando.

La imagen era ahora una cosa tiernísima hyoga acariciando y besando a shun ya sin malicia solo consolándolo susurrándole cosas tan bajito que solo es Shun podía escucharlas, atrapando sus labios con los suyos y acariciándole de tal manera que parecía querer borrar con caricias el mal rato.

Vez como no fue tan malo, pequeño al final has tenido un orgasmo hermoso , y.. ya, ya, ya, …….Shhhh- lo tranquilizaba Hyoga- no me iré hasta que dejes de llorar amor . Estarás bien ya veras.

No me gusta que me ates Hyoga…no…. no quiero yo…-Hyoga lo callo con un beso-

Lo se mi vida,… ya lo se , pero por eso acordamos que solo una ves al mes, recuerdas mi ángel- Shun asintió con la cabeza sobre el pecho de aquel rubio por quien estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa aun cumplirle este tipo de fantasías perversas, sin embargo después de algo así solo podía llorar.

Hyoga lo abrazaba y lo consolaba con besitos dulces y amorosos, acariciaba su cuerpo acunado sobre su regazo y lo abrasaba protectora mente hasta que shun se quedo dormido llorando, algo mas confortado y tranquilo, después de un muuuy largo rato.

Hyoga tomo la cobija y se cubrió junto con shun , como deseaba dejar de hacerle esas cosas pero ... es que .. había un no se que en verlo así , indefenso, suplicante , a la merced de sus perversas ocurrencias, sin embargo el se sentía tan culpable después de esto, como gozoso al momento de hacerlo.

Hyoga también comenzó a dejar que algunas lagrimas de culpa resbalaran sobre sus mejillas, mientras besaba una y otra vez a Shun , su Shun , completamente dormido.

Hyoga apago la luz de la mesita de noche que había sido testigo de todo aquello y nada mas se vio en el cuarto.

Shiryu apago su cámara y suspiro. Un suspiro largo y tendido de autosatisfacción y miro a las estrellas. Su rostro era algo serio estaba enfadado por saber lo que sabia ahora

Maldito Hyoga ¿como puedes amar a este niño inocente y hacerle eso¿Como te atreves a tocarlo así, de ese modo, contra sus deseos?

El moreno bajo del árbol sin hacer ruido ya encontraría la forma de poner a ese abusivo en su lugar, y quien sabe tal ves obtener algo a cambio. Una cosa era segura, el no dormiría esa noche, o no. Solo repasaría sus escenas preferidas en ese video eso, y la forma de darle a Hyoga una probadita de su propio jueguito eso era seguro.


	3. planeando

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente Shiryu estaba que se caía de desconcentrado cada que los veía pasar, se los imaginaba en diversas posiciones sexuales, cada que escuchaba a shun hablar recordaba sus ruegos pidiéndole a Hyoga que parara.

Cuando veía caminar a Hyoga se lo imaginaba paseando desnudo por la habitación de Shun y , si llevaba cualquier cosa en la mano se imaginaba una cuerda o un consolador enorme en sus manos , para torturar a Shun.

Dioses si yo hubiera estado allí lo hubiera puesta en su lugar , si hubiera estado allí , le hubiera dado mas ventajas a shun ………mmmmmmmm Shun que lindo que es ese niño , claro yo me caso con Sunrey en unos días y esto queda en fantasía erotica .

Mmmmmmmm que rico esta ese niño , si su hermano Ikki no fuera un cabezota , seguro mataría Hyoga si el supiera lo que le hace a su hermanito ….—Shiryu se quedo pensativo después de que ese ultimo pensamiento atravesó su mente.

Ikki mataría a Hyoga- una sonrisa perversa atravesó su rostro-Si el tuviese esa cinta lo mataría , solo aparece desde que lo amarra , nada de los dulces arrumacos ni... nada, solo Hyoga torturando y atando al pequeño y dulce angelito.

Shiryu subió a su cuarto e hizo algunas copias del video.

Entro al cuarto de Hyoga y dejo un video con una nota.

Esa noche cuando entro Hyoga a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama vio un paquete envuelto en papel marrón. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió, vio caer la nota y saco de el un video lo puso en la videograbadora, le puso play se sentó en su cama y se puso a leer:

Si no quieres que esto llegue a manos de Ikki , ven a hablar con migo en la parte mas lejana del jardin a las11:00 esta noche Shiryu

PD: ve pensando en que callarme te costara más que cualquier cosa en el mundo

Hyoga estaba extrañado hasta que comenzó a escuchar los gemidos y las suplicas de su pequeño amante. En el video se mostraba **detalle a detalle** todo lo que el había echo a Shun hace apenas dos noches

……..video………

Hyoga…. Hy…..oga….. amor …aaaaaaa…..aggggggaaaaaa……. para…. por favor…. Para..

-No aun shun espera

Shun no podía dejar de gritar, si seguía así todo mundo se daría cuanta, Hyoga que observaba masturbándose la escena camino hasta el borde de la cama donde la cabeza de shun colgaba hacia atrás y le hizo apaciguar los sonidos de su boca dándole a esta un mejor uso.

……fin del corto……..

la película seguia rodando

Hyoga no había nunca visto estas escenas desde un ángulo ajeno al suyo , tan diferente hacerlo a verlo. Se podía ver como shun lloraba torturado por sus acciones sadicas y como bajo esta perspectiva shun tenia mucha razon para llorar después de que el lo forzara a complacerlo en esa clase de fantaias.

A hyoga se le salian las lagrimas de angustia y vergüenza al verse a si mismo lastimando a shun de pronto algo lo hizo ponerse blanco como hoja de papel.

Ikki!. Shiryu le mostrara esto a Ikki!

El me matara y luego va a golpear a Shun por dejar que le haga esto o tal ves lo meta a un malcomió tratando de que le quiten el trauma de mi muerte y las ideas de que me ama ……..o…….. -Hyoga no sabia que pensar sabia que cualquier posibilidad de hablara con Ikki y explicar su relación con shun de tal modo de que el lo aceptara se ira al infierno si el veía esta cinta, también sabia que cualquier muerte horrenda que imaginara seria una tontería insignificante comparado con lo que Ikki le haría con esa cinta en sus manos.

Hyoga miro el reloj eran las 10:45

Tomo el video y lo puso bajo llave en una caja, salio corriendo a encontrarse con Shiryu

Hyoga llego sin aire apenas puntual

Jadeaba , entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteo era Shiryu

Demosnios. Eres tu ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? Vas a sobornarme Shiryu?

No te alcansa con los beneficios de la fundación que pre……..-Hyoga no pudo seguir hablando porque Shiryu le metió un golpe en la cara y lo envio tres pasos a tras

Tu eres un degenerado con shun y mereces eso y mas y ya te dije en mi nota, que callarme te costara más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

En cuanto a porque lo hago? es para que aprendas que toda acción tiene una reacción , yo quiero que Shun tome una merecida revancha y quiero un pedazo de pastel en el proceso

A que te refieres con todo eso?

Me voy a casar en unos días Hyoga es justo que tenga una pequeña despedida de soltero y sabes desde que grabe ese video , y te diré que mas que morbo, tenia curiosidad de saber que era el maldito escándalo de gemidos y grititos de shun casi todas las noches.

No podido dejar de pensar en lo que contiene, en lo que vi, y en lo hermoso que es Shun sin su ropa……..

Shiryu…dijo enojado el cisne- mide tus palabras

Tu tampoco estas nada mal desnudo, pero yo me casare con Sunrey, la amo y eso no esta discusión , prometeré ser fiel y siempre cumplo mis promesas sabes pero por el momento eso aun no sucede y no puedo perder esta oportunidad.

Pero ¿que demonios estas diciendo¿Que es lo que tu quieres?

Quiero atarte y enseñarle a Shun a tomar revancha por lo que hiciste y en el proceso disfrutar un poco de ese angelito de ojos verdes al que te gusta torturar , tal ves también de ti.

Eso no, jamás nadie que no sea yo lo va a toca y….Shiryu lo interrumpió con un beso que lo dejo en show si no lo haces ese video quedara en manos de Ikki tu sabes que eso seria mucho peor ¿no?

Ikki no es solo saber que lo mataría era saber que ikki podía separarlo de su shun si realmente se lo proponía, ikki…. Shun siempre hacia lo que el, le decía y aun si estaba seguro del amor de Shun sabia que

Ikki lo iba a matar a el , de eso no había duda

Podía matar a shun o simplemente alejarlo , internarlo en algún lugar , Shun era menor de edad, y además Ikki era la persona que mas influencia tenia en el

Realmente Shiryu tenia razón se había comportado como un degenerado y merecía que Shun tomara una revancha para liberarse de su culpa

Pero pensar en Shiryu poseyendo a Shun era peor que el infierno.

Has lo que quieras con migo deja en paz a shun .-Dijo Hyoga cuyos ojos estaban nublados de lagrimas

No el trato no va así.

Mira las cosas serán de este modo.

Primero me darás unas dos horas con Shun , para hacerlo mío y luego entraras el al cuarto y te someterás a los deseos que podamos tener de ti los dos.

Una ves que esa noche pase yo destruiré ese video y no quiero escuchar mas del asunto, tampoco quiero malas cara, ni alejamientos sospechosos, delante de la gente y un sin ella nos trataremos igual que si nada hubiera pasado. Nunca mencionaremos ni una palabra a nadie especialmente a Sun rei

Shiryu eres .. un mal nacido… eres…….- Shiryu había arrinconado Hyoga contra un árbol y estaba empezando a besarlo contra su voluntad había lagrimas en sus ojos cuando, sintió que no podía hablar mas se pregunto si Shun se había sentido así de impotente con el alguna vez.

Un ruidito se escucho entre los matorrales y un Chico de ojos verdes que descubrio la escena comenzó a llorar

¡Hyoga como has podido-Shun salio corriendo y Hyoga empujo a shiryu este lo detuvo de un brazo antes de dejarlo seguir tras el – mas te vale convencerlo- le dijo y lo solto Shun corria en el grandisimo terreno que rodeaba la casa y Hyoga lo detuvo , básicamente lo tacleo

Espera cariño , espera no es lo que piensas-Dijo el rubio -lo besabas le contesto el adolescente de ojos verdes- no mi amor el me besaba ami y esa es una diferencia muy grande

¡Sueltame!

No hasta que me prometas escuchar

No quiero escuchar nada

Prométemelo y te soltare- Hyoga se sentía como un perro maldito, primero lo ataba , lo sadomisaba y luego lo chantajeaba.

Mi amor al menos escúchame si, ya me siento terrible con lo que debo decirte

Shun temió que esas palabras que hyoga debía decirle eran:

ya no te quiero y me voy con Shiryu- el pobre niño negaba con la cabeza aterrado ante la idea.

Mi amor solo me importas tu mi cielo dame una oportunidad amor solo una

Hyoga suplicaba Shun jamás lo había escuchado suplicar así que asintió

Hyoga se puso en pie ayudo a Shun a levantarse y lo tomo de la mano, lo guió hasta el establo y cerro la puerta detrás de si.

Hyoga llego hasta el pajar y tomo una lona la tendio en sima y se sento haciandole a shun una señal de que también lo hiciera

Shun obedeció y se sento a su lado y antes queotra cosa pasara le pregunto a Hyoga.

¿ya no me amas?

Hyoga comenzó a llorar-Como no te voy a amar mi cielo , si eres todo lo que quiero de una persona corazon.

Hyoga empezó a besar a Shun y lo echo sobre la lona, lo acariciaba tendenciosamente , amor Shiryu , el ……..

¿Si-pregunto shun

El quiere tener relaciones con…….

Con tigo -dijo alarmado shun

No…dijo cautelosamente Hyoga

Shun respiro aliviado y confundido

Con los dos –completo Hyoga

¿Qué ? grito shun


	4. a sus manos

Shun temblaba estaba en la habitación desde hacia casi 20 min y no había podido dejar de llorar. Estaba echo un obillo en medio de la gran cama de aquella habitación de hotel.

Shiryu toco a la puerta y cuando no escucho respuesta uso su copia de la llave abrirse paso y entrar Shun se incorporo ensguida y se limpio los ojos.

El moreno se sento detrás de el y le acaricio la espalda ,Shun no le hablo ni lo miro.

No seas así no estoy haciendo esto para lastimarte pequeño-le dijo

Shun temo fuerzas para levantar la cara sus mejillas surcadas de la grimas, ese rostro inocente, aguantando un gran puchero que quería salir a flote.

Dios que carita adorable que tienes niño-le dijo besándole de improviso Shun no sabia que hacer, estaba nervioso y unas lagrimas se le salían "Hyoga "pensaba el hazlo por hyoga y por el bien de nuestra relación. Shun cerro los ojos y dejo a Shiryu entrar suavemente en su boca, aquella lengua no era la de su amado pero había que reconocer que tenia mucha experiencia y que besaba bastante bien.

Shun sintió que shiryu lo empujaba suavemente hasta tenderlo en la cama. El moreno comenzó a darle unos besitos tiernos y cariñosos, suaves y con una mínima presión que contrastaban sobre sus labios en comparación del apasionado beso que recibiera haría escasos segundos. Los besos se volvían apasionados por segundos y luego volvían a ser fantasmas que apenas y tocaban sus labios.

Los besos comenzaron a extenderse sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuero dsentia la exploracion de aquellas manos agenas a su cisne, en comparación las manos del dragon eran mas grandes y gruesas lo que hacia para el, unas manos enormes, ya que las suyas eran pequeñas , delicadas y de dedos largos comparadas con hyoga.

Resultaban unas manos excesivamente varoniles las de aquel moreno que había las metido bajo la playera verde.

Shiryu … porque … tu tienes novia .. yo..(Shun sintió un pellizco suave sobre un pezon y gimió con esa voz sensual e inocente que volvía locos a Hyoga y a Shiryu que lo había escuchado tantas noches a través de las paredes de sus cuartos , y mas veces aun en ese vide que tenia de el ) … yo no quiero sexo contigo.-dijo finalmente

El moreno parecía no escucharlo , mientras lamiasu cuello y se aferraba a el en chapetones que lo hacían sentirse una vampiro devorando a un niñito , uno que lloraba mucho y con su voz sensual gemía y que se movía inquieto ente la presión que ejercía en esos pezones endurecidos que demostraban que pese de todo , se estaba excitando.

Shiryu levanto finalmente la cabeza y miro a los ojos a Shun, pequeño no entiendes esto es una forma de sacarte de mi cabeza, lo intente pero sabes no es posible espues de verte en ese video.

Shun se puso rojo-pues no tenias porque asomarte, ni porque mirar o porque tomar video de esas cosas.

No, Sabes lo que es escucharte cada noche mientras haces el amor al lado de mi cuarto , y escuchar la voz de Hyoga y la forma en que gritas pidiendo mas?

Pasaron meses entes de decidirme a mirar y solo lo hice porque la curiosidad no me dejaba tranquilo

Tampoco estaba nada tranquilo cuando gritas a hyoga que se detuviera o que te dolía , o cuando te escuchaba llorar noches completas, auque admito que eran pocas y que comparadas con las que parecías ahogarte de alegría en sus brazos

Ahora quiero probar un poco de eso shun .. solo un poco-Shyirui empezó a acariciar a Shun en los muslos mientras lo besaba con experta maestría.

Shun sintio como Shiryu lo desvestía , "no quiero ..-lloriqueó shun .Shiryu comenzó a tocarlo íntimamente por debajo del elástico del bóxer-Tranquilo- le susurro al oído – yo no te voy a lastimar.

Shun sintió aquella grande y fuerte mano que comensaba a masturbarlo suave y firmemente Shun suspiro por la sensación , era erótico , increíblemente erótico muy a su pesar , Shiryu sabia muy bien como seducir a alguien ( tenia una gran experiencia con su novia)

Shun no podía mas , lo único que cruzaba por su mente era esa noche en el establo hace un par de días.

Flash back

Hyoga llego hasta el pajar y tomo una lona la tendio en sima y se sento haciandole a shun una señal de que también lo hiciera

Shun obedeció y se sento a su lado y antes queotra cosa pasara le pregunto a Hyoga.

¿ya no me amas?

Hyoga comenzó a llorar-Como no te voy a amar mi cielo , si eres todo lo que quiero de una persona corazon.

Hyoga empezó a besar a Shun y lo echo sobre la lona, lo acariciaba tendenciosamente , amor Shiryu , el ……..

¿Si?-pregunto shun

El quiere tener relaciones con…….

Con tigo -dijo alarmado shun

No…dijo cautelosamente Hyoga

Shun respiro aliviado y confundido

Con los dos –completo Hyoga

¿Qué ? -grito shun-¿Esta loco¿no tiene ningún sentido de la decencia acaso?

Pues ..nooo-dijo Hyoga con tranquilidad – mira amor… lo que pasa es que el , -dijo acariciando a Shun en los muslos sabiendo que eso le gustaba mucho y por lo general lo relajaba antes de que el empezara con sus jugueteos, esta ves le serviría para calmarlo-

Mira corazón esto es en parte mi culpa , el tomo viedo de nosotros cuando estábamos anoche en tu cuarto. Específicamente de cuando te amarre pequeño, dijo con tono apenado.

¿ Pero que estas diciendo?

Pues eso.. que si no hacemos lo que el quiere mi amor, le da la cinta a tu hermano.

Shun se estremeció de miedo, Ikki mataría Hyoga si viera algo así, de echo presentía que lo mataría aunque no lo viera si se enteraba de su relación Shun y hyoga tenían semanas hablando de cómo hablarle a ikki y dejarle saber de esto sin que los rechazará o se enfureciera. Esto los dejaría sin ninguna esperanza

Shun sintió el abrazo calido de hyoga, yo no quiero, no te quiero compartir con naie amor , no te imagino en manos de nadie que no sea yo. Pero se que es mi culpa, si no te hubiera … si no jugara así de esa entupida forma , mi amor entonces el no tendría mas que un video de nosotros amándonos y eso , no seria tan malo.Hyoga se abalanzo sobre shun lo besaba en el cuello como un vampiro y sus manos buscaban consuelo a sus pesares en el cuerpo de su amado.

Shun le permitia estos avances y lo escuchaba llorar en escondido entre sus cabellos.

Tranquilo amor , encontraremos una solución.

Yo no te quiero compartir amor. Tu eres mío -dijo comenzando a masturbarlo, de modo similar al que la mano de shiryu lo hacia ahora aunque el sentimiento era muy distinto.

Shun , comenzó a gemir sintiendo la boca de su amante sobre sus pezones , su pecho humedecido por las lagrimas de su amor que sollozaba que no quería compartirlo.

Hyoga.. hyoga……..

Fin del Flash Back

Hyoga.. hyoga……..

Era lo único que un adolescente de ojitos verdes muy cerrados podía repetir, mientras llegaba a uno de los más extraordinarios orgasmos que hubiera tenido.

Su pecho desnudo se arqueaba, sus pezones erguidos sentían la boca furiosa e insaciable de shiryu y sus caderas se movían al ritmo marcado por aquel cuyo nombre se olvidaba en la boca del niño que lloraba y temblaba de placer.

Así me gusta pequeño, no me importa que no digas mi nombre mientras que lo estés gozando

…………………………………..

hola lamento el retraso en este capitulo de detalles pero es que tengo mucho trabajo , espero les guste es el principio de las 2 horas anticipadas que si bien recuerdan Shiryu le pidió a Hyoga con shun , durante la marcha abra mas Flshes al pasado de esa noche decisiva con Hyoga y esto se ira poniendo cada ves mas candente hasta que se vuelva un trío donde Yoguita las lleva de perder , recuerden que es mi regalo para Paolis pero también jajaj pueden ir tomandola como una pequeña venganza con hyoga porto dolo que hace sufrir a Shun en mis ff

También quiero agradecer los comentarios que saben me encantan y no puedo vivir sin ellos a todos lo que me escriben gracias

Cariños Ara


	5. Chocolate

**Detalles detalles esos sucios detalles (Nc17 )5º capi arriba al fin**

Shun respiraba con dificultad ¿Por qué sigues con esto Shiryu, yo no quiero, no quiero tener sexo con tigo.

Shiryu lo ignoro de nuevo y comenzó a besarlo profundamente, mientras lo hacia acariciaba la piel suave y blanca , apretaba fuerte ese traserito que tanto quería con sus grandes manos. Shun gemía dentro de esos besos apasionados.

Shun recuerda que pedí dos horas con tigo aparte de Hyoga porque.. porque a ti … bueno tu me gustas mucho pequeño , yo se que no me amas , no me importa pero no quiero que veas esto como algo malo.

Y como quieres que lo vea?

Como una aventura, una experiencia diferente, no quiero tu amor bebe solo tu cuerpo.  
Ya veras que te trato bien . 

Pero yo no quiero traicionar a Hyoga , yo le amo a el-Dijo el chico llorando

Solo serias infiel si me entregaras tu corazón en esto y no es así, no le mientes el lo sabe y lo permitió no?

Porque nos estas chantajeando-Reclamo shun, pero Shiryu le susurro al oído.

Shun ya no hablas mas chiquito, no tiene caso ahora fijate bien quiero que tu me desvistas , entiendes quiero ver tus manitas desnudándome

Shun abrió los ojos y las lágrimas se le escaparon.

No llores pequeño, mira quiero que te comas esto-Shiryu se levanto y camino a la entrada donde había dejado un maletín pequeño, saco de allí un par de cosas entre las cuales una botella de jarabe de chocolate y una cajita con un puñado de lo que parecían Fresas cubiertas de chocolate tomo una y la empujo en la boquita cerrada de Shun hasta que se la comió. Shun sintió como mientras masticaba Shiryu lo cargaba y lo ponía de pie en el piso.

Lo abrazaba , lo manoseaba con aire lascivo y lujuriosos .

Desnúdame- le dijo suave pero firme aquel moreno y Shun con todo y que lloraba sintiéndose culpable empezó a quitarle la ropa , la playera , los pantalones , los zapatos y finalmente la ropa intima. Una ves que se la quitara quiso ponerse de pie pero Shiryu puso su mano en su cabeza y lo detuvo .Shún se quedo hincado donde estaba temblando porque ya sabia lo que vendría.

Shiryu tomo su miembro y del mismo modo que había empujado la fresa en los labios de shun empujo la punta de su miembro .

Shun no se puedo resistir mas y comenso a chupar y lamer ese miembro enorme , era quisa un par de centímetros mas corta que Hyoga pero eso no importaba lo que faltaba de largo lo compensaba en grosor.

Shun sentía que no se había metido en la boca algo tan grueso nunca .

Si eso bebe, mmmmmmm si .con razón shun te visita casi todas las noches.  
Mmmm que boquita la tuya nene.   
Shun se sentía avergonzado, de pronto empezó a sentir un hambre voraz en su vientre y un fuego que se extendía dentro de el.  
Shiryu guiaba sus movimientos con aire estricto , pero sin forzarle demasiado.

Shun sintió como shiryu explotaba dentro de el pero el no le deja soltar su miembro ,al contrario sujeto mas su cabeza obligando a tomarse cada gota. 

Vuelve hacerlo pequeño quiero que siguas así otro rato.- Dijo un shiryu muy complacido- pero vente a la cama quiero un 69 con tigo ricura.

El moreno soltó la cabeza de Shun y este puedo al fin tomar un poco de aire ,Shiryu se recostó desnudo en la cama y Shun lo siguió sin gana aun lloriqueando.

Poco a poco se acomodaron y por un rato no se escucho ene l cuarto mas que soniditos raros y gemidos copiosos sobretodo de shun , porque shiryu había comenzado a untarle a shun algún tipo de Aceite que había traído consigo.

Esto es muy bueno para tu chiquito, el aseite esta preparado de forma especial y puedo ayudar mucho a la dilatación , ya veras.

Shun sintió un gruso dedo resbalándose dentro de el, y soltó un gritito y comenzó a jadear al ritmo de la forma en que shun sentía como entraba y salio de el , un segundo dedo arranco de su garganta un segundo grito aun mas fuerte y al punto que ya no pudo seguir ocupándose de la increíble erección de shiryu, que por el grosor , estaba levantando miedo en shun.

Si que hermoso eres niño ven acá- dijo shiryu y comenzó a acomodar a Shun lo sentó con cuidado sobre su erección shun lloraba de dolor pues era muy grueso, y shiryu lo consolaba a base de besitos lo abrasaba por la espalda y pellizcaba un poco sus pezones con una mano mientras con la otra le sostenía la cintura.

Shiryu abrió sus piernas tanto como pudo, al hacerlo empujo las rodillas de shun y sus piernas se abrieron mucho también en aquella posición , se veía perfectamente como shiryu lo penetraba ,Shun se agarraba fuerte del brazo del moreno que lo agarraba del pecho y con la otra le estiraba la cabellera ya que shun desesperado por lo que sentía dentro de el había asido su manita a la cabeza del dragón pero el no pareció molestarse.

Mira shun frente a la cama esta el espejo del peinador si abres tus ojitos no te perderás detalle.

No .. yo… no quiero…ver… -Jadeo dificultosamente –

Pero yo si quiero que te veas.

Shun abrió los ojos y se vio a si mismo , siendo penetrado por Shiryu que miraba sus ojos en el espejo con una sonrisa satisfecha, la mano que lo sostenía de la cintura se paso rápidamente al miembro del chico de ojos verdes y comenzó a acariciarlo y a estimularlo hasta que shun no sabia mas de el .

Sus pupilas se habían dilatado , el dolor venia en oleadas de placer que lo superaban por mucho, la culpa se hacia un nudo con el fuego en su vientre.

Shun se vino por segunda vez y Shiryu disfruto cada segundo del espectáculo. 

Cuando finalmente Shun termino, lo dejo descansar un min y lo dejo acostarse. Tomo una fresa mas cubierta de chocolate y se la puso en la boca shun la tomo después de lo que había tomado en su boca hacia unos segundos el sabor dulce de la fresa parecía un regalo. Pero shun sintió que el fuego de su vientre y el deseo se acrecentaban ¿por qué? el ya había tenido dos orgasmos ¿porque seguía tan deseoso de resibir mas?

Shiryu ya no me des mas fresas , me siento raro. 

No es nada Shun es solo el afrodisíaco que tienen , con una aguantabas bien una o dos horas pero con dos……-el moreno sonrió pervertidamente, Shun abrió grandes los ojos pero no pudo decir nada para reclamar, porque en ese momento sintió como Shiryu lo embestía de nuevo una y otra ves hasta que finalmente Shun sintió que se inundaba por dentro.

Shun se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama escuchando los sonidos excitados del dragón que le hacían sentir culpable.

Shiryu se inclino y comenzó a besar a Shun tan profundamente como podía ,tomo el jarabe de chocolate y se incorporo escribió algo sobre el pecho de shun yse escucho la puerta.

El moreno miro el reloj , Cielos como vuela el tiempo cuando uno se divierte verdad.  
Ese debe ser Hyoga.

Hyoga si eres tú usa tu llave y pasa.- dijo shiryu

Shun volteo la cara en dirección a la ventana, no quería ver la cara de su amado, no en estas circunstancias el tendido en la cama. Con shiryu aun dentro de el, y cubierto de chocolate que el no sabia que decía. 

Hyoga miro el panorama y se quedo helado, jamás había sentido tal frió en su interior , de pronto tenia ganas de matar a Shiryu , quería despedazarlo , quería cortarlo en pedasos y……..-¿Shun estas bien , te lastimo?

Si mi amor, dijo un susurro avergonzado.

Shiryu eres un mal nacido, y te juro que…  
No jures nada quedamos en que te portarías sumiso, y obediente así que harás cualquier cosa que te digamos –dijo el moreno moviéndose lentamente dentro de shun provocando que este gritara un poco . 

Ahora lamelo –ordeno el hombre de largos cabellos negros y de aguda mirada azul.

As lo que dice Hyoga lo prometiste remuérdalo.-Gimió shun y Shiryu apresuro las embestidas cada ves mas fuertes  
Hyoga miro a Shiryu con odio y luego se fijo en lo que debía lamer. Era el chocolate que Shiryu había vertido sobre el vientre y el pecho de Shun y decía:

Se sumiso, el ya fue mío

Hyoga lloro amargamente y empezó a lamer el chocolate, cuando acabo Shun no sabia ni donde estaba, ni como se llamaba y francamente ya no le importaba. Solo quería que no se detuviera , sin importar nada mas

Shiryu tomo la botella de jarabe y dejo que cayera sobre el miembro de Shun.

Sigue con lo que hacías- dijo el dragón

Y Hyoga obedeció

Eso fue demasiado para Shun que sentía como era penetrado por Shiryu y como Hyoga lo chupaba con fueraza en su boca.

Shun gritaba y se retorcía de placer como jamás nunca en su vida pensó hacerlo.

Todo era errático y erótico y confuso como un sueño loco. Pero eso había dejado de importar.  
Hyoga estaba allí con el tomándolo en su boca, Shiryu lo penetraba sin piedad, Shun tomaba la cabeza de Hhyoga guiándola y se arqueaba en un placer inigualable.  
La otra mano de Shun se aferraba a la cama como si estuviera a punto de arrancar un pedazo de colchón, asta que finalmente se dejo venir en una explosión que hizo que el chocolate de mezclara con ese sabor que Shun tenia en la boca de Hyoga.

Shiryu por su parte le bajo los pantalones a Hyoga hasta las rodillas y comenzó manosear su trasero firme y redondo, blanco como nieve

Hyoga cerro los ojos, y recordó la noche en el establo…….

Continuara  
Proximo capitulo lo que paso en el establo jajajaja  
Siento el retraso espero que esa dosis de perversión lo compense ,jajaja cielos cada ves necesitan mas perversión


End file.
